In case of a LCD television or a LED television which is currently available, as a growing trend, the thickness of such a LCD television or LED television in general becomes very thin, and a bezer configured to fix a screen (display) becomes also very thin.
That the bezer is made thin, is intended to enhance an esthetic sense, and that the screen of 42 inches, 52 inches, etc. is made, is intended to satisfy a customer's preference and demand.
Since the thickness of the bezer for fixing the screen is very thin, it is hard for the speaker of the television to orient toward the forward direction, so the speaker in general is installed at the backside of the television.
That the speaker is installed at the backside of the television, is because of the too thin thickness of the bezer and it needs to form an enclosure for properly transferring the sound of the speaker. However, since the thickness of the bezer is too thin, it is hard to install the speaker.
In addition, there is a problem in that if the speaker is installed at the backside of the television, the sound of the speaker collides with a wall surface, etc. of where the television is installed, thus spreading the sound to the sides of the television, not transferring toward the forward direction of the television, so a television viewer may not well listen to the sound from the speaker.
Since the sound is not transferred toward the forward direction of the television, the television viewer tends to volume up and up, for which the surrounding of where the television is installed may become noisy because of the sound of the television.
If the sound from the television becomes loud and loud, there may be a conflict between neighbors who live at a complex residential area such as an apartment, etc., and in case of a home where a student lives, the student may suffer from such things, which may results in a problem in studying.